Conquest of Chommel
by farki
Summary: Set 7 weeks after the ending of A War For Peace, the daring New Resistance begin to plot the attack to reclaim the home system of Jedi Master Ali Skywalker. However a much more powerful force of the Empire waits for them to lure them into a deep trap...
1. Opening Crawl

_A long time ago in a galaxy far,_

 _far away..._

 **CONQUEST OF CHOMMEL**

It is time of difficult choices.

Although the NEW RESISTANCE have

scored their first major victory

against the tyranny of the

IMPERIAL SITH ORDER, they have

been driven from many key worlds

under their control.

Without his loyal Emperor's

supervision, Grand Admiral Yuin

has struggle to keep his grip on

the Empire's vast government. A

new leader has risen through the

ranks of the Empire, seeking

to revitalise the Empire.

In a stunning move to save the

people of Naboo's Chommel Sector

from the tyranny of the Empire,

General Ali Skywalker has lead an

assault on Chommel Minor to

return the planet to under his

reign.


	2. Battle of Chommel Minor Part One

_48ABY, Chommel Minor System_

The small Imperial fleet comprised of a single Star Destroyer and two light cruisers lay in low orbit of Chommel Minor. The Empire had used a transmission interception network to decode Resistance transmissions, learning of their planned attack on the system. Reinforcements were on route and Admiral Gavius Ninl had been transferred to the present Star Destroyer to help command the battle.

The Imperial ships were hard at work all the time to keep the lasers hot and the engines primed to be cautious of the event of an attack. Ninl saw this as a wise move, but not entirely enough. Grand Admiral Yuin would have to hurry along his fleet in order to prevent a Resistance victory because the odds of the small fleet Ninl possessed would not be enough to hold out against the Resistance's growing fleet.

"Admiral we are detecting moving objects nearing from hyperspace," an bridge officer told Ninl.

"Let's just hope this is darn Yuin with our reinforcements and not the Resistance fleet," Admiral Ninl.

Ninl glared closely out the window as a flaming Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace.

"Sworder to Koken, we are in need of repairs... damage to portside, repeat major... to portside," a voice which Ninl presumed was the Admiral of the Sworder.

"Indeed you are, Sworder hold position and wait for reinforcements," Ninl replied.

"Well, I wouldn't do that myself."

"What was that? Koken to Sworder what was that?" Ninl asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Say goodbye to your fleet Admiral," the voice replied.

"Admiral there is a fleet emerging from hyperspace!" the bridge officer replied.

"Take evasive maneuvers!" Ninl shouted, "That ship is under rebel control!"

The Koken banked away from the light cruisers who began to prime their engines.

Two X-wings sped from the hanger of the Sworder.

"Jondi to Home One, we are out the Star Destroyer, bring the fleet!" Hir Jondi commanded from his X-wing as he assumed a formation. The Resistance fleet emerged from hyperspace behind him. The fleet was comprised of three MC-80 Star Cruisers, one of them being the command ship, Home One, two Nebulon-C frigates, four Nebulon-B frigates and two CR180 Corellian Corvettes.

"Good work done Commander Jondi," Admiral Ackbar praised Hir from the bridge of the Home One.

The Sworder Star Destroyer narrowly missed the Koken and one of the light cruisers as the other was caught in the trajectory and collided with the Sworder.

"Deploy Y-wings and begin probing that Star Destroyer!" Ackbar commanded.

"Roger that Admiral, my squadron is on their way," Lieutenant Kio Hqa replied as his X-wing sped from the neighbouring MC-80 followed by two Y-wing squadrons.

"Deploy fighters in defensive formation!" Ninl shouted, "Darn it Yuin where are you!"

"Fighters incoming!" Iqua Joll told the various fighter groups as he and Hir lead the attack from the X-wings they had escaped the Sworder with.

The TIE fighters, the Imperial Sith Order's most common superiority starfighter clashed with the various Resistance fighter models most of them being either T-85 X-wings or BTL Model 2 Y-wing multi-role starfighters.

"Snub fighters at point 210."

"They're all over me!"

"Hang on Black 4!"

"Nice shot Commander," Iqua told Hir as he eliminated three TIE fighters.

"Lets hope we get more of these nice shots then!" Wellia Fordo commented from Black 3.

"This is Lieutenant Joll, Blue Leader, we're starting our attack run on the light cruiser."

Joll and his Y-wing squadron flew at the light cruiser. He accelerated to high speed and armed proton torpedoes and launched them at the two shield projectors on the bridge. They burst causing a large eruption of parts and fire.

"Gold Squadron get in there and give them everything you've got!" Iqua instructed as he banked his X-wing up away from the light cruiser and at the approaching swarm of TIE fighters which were leaving the Star Destroyer. He flicked a switch to use his lasers and lit up the squadron of fighters taking out half of them before passing through them and banking his ship to avoid the surface of the Koken and it's heavy turbolasers.

The light cruiser was pelted with the powerful force of the proton torpedoes and lit up into smoke and flames before plummeting to the planet below.

"Sir, the light cruiser has been taken down!" the bridge officer told Ninl.

"Get us out of here and to Yuin's fleet, I need to talk to him immediately!" Ninl ordered.

The Koken began to climb out of orbit before jumping into hyperspace.

Admiral Ackbar watched as the ship raced away. He had seen a many wars in his lifetime but this might have been the greatest odds he had ever fought against. He had always fought against the worst of odds, but he had always found a way to win. Hope was the greatest energy to light sparks and win impossible battles.

"This is Colonel Jessike Skye of the Elisa Skywalker to Home One," a familiar voice echoed down the communication system.

"I read you Colonel Skye," Ackbar replied.

"We are beginning our assault on the surface, I assure you that the planet will be back under our control within a rotation," Jessike told Ackbar.


End file.
